


Your Enemy?

by SailorYue



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, No Beta, what happened in the truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: What happened inside the truck after Lewis broke the illusion and started yelling at Lance. Here's my go at an interpretation!
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Your Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> First MSA fic I've written in 2 years! That video was wild huh!

Arthur sat there in stunned silence as the pink specter sank to his knees. The specter that had Lewis’s face. Had a picture of Lewis, Vivi, Mystery and him. How? He had to find out. He stood up, wincing at the dull pain in his back from when he fell onto the boxes. At least the fall seemed to fix whatever was wrong with his arm. As he approached he noticed that the ghost’s shoulders seemed to be trembling; almost as if it was crying. He swallowed nervously. He wasn’t a fool, but somehow his curiosity was getting the best of him against his fear and exhaustion. 

“Uh....” Arthur cleared the lump in his throat and tried again. “L-Lewis? Is that...”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” The ghost snapped, causing Arthur to recoil, clutching his left arm reflexively as it seemed the electronics inside it seemed to react to the spirit’s emotions. The mechanic noted there were black streaks from the skull’s eye sockets.”

“S-s-sorry. I just....” He looked over the sharply dressed specter’s figure, and he could almost see his missing friend in it’s form, but there was only one way to find out. “Are you Lewis?”

“AS IF YOU DON’T KNOW.” The ghost narrowed it’s eyes at him as it growled at him.

“I don’t.” Arthur knelt in front of him. To anyone else it would have been rather foolish, putting yourself so close, in such a compromising position in front of a spirit that not even ten minutes ago chased him down in a demon death truck, and just dropped him into nothingness... but Arthur was sometimes one to take calculated risks, even if it was absolutely terrifying. “Please...is that really you, Lewis?”

The ghost narrowed his eyes... how did a skeleton even DO that!? “Yes, Arthur. It’s me.”

“But...but...HOW?!”

Lewis hair flared in anger, “AS IF YOU DON’T KNOW!”

Arthur flinched, shielding his face with his arms against the sudden heat. “I don’t! I swear!”

Lewis stopped, reigning in his flames. He noticed his magenta colored fire reflecting off something metal. Arthur’s ARM was METAL. Wait..... He looked at his face, seeing fear and confusion in it. Before he could ask him about it though, something slammed into the truck, causing it to rock almost to the side. They looked at each other wondering what the heck that could have been. Perhaps it would be wise for them to pause this discussion and find out what was going on outside. He attached his locket to his breast pocket and got up, clenching his fists. He wanted answers. He would GET his answers. But perhaps now was not the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i will write any more for the fandom, If I get the right motivation maybe.
> 
> If I am missing a tag you want added, let me know and I will add it!
> 
> I don't always reply to your comments, but I appreciate every one! Feel free to tell me what you liked, it keeps me motivated to write!!!
> 
> I am always open for fanart, response fics, pod fics and translations! Just please make sure to link to me and send them to me! 
> 
> My twitter and tumblr is sailoryue, my Instagram is supersailoryue. Come see my doodles!


End file.
